high_school_sportsfandomcom-20200215-history
2015 Campolindo Cougars JV football team
The '''2015 Campolindo Cougars JV football team '''represented Campolindo High School of Moraga, California in the 2015 NFHS Football Season. They were led by third year head coach Miles Macy and played their home games at Bob Wilson Stadium. Schedule Roster Game Notes @ Hayward Farmers Date: Friday, August 28, 2015 Game Time: 4:30PM Game weather: Temperature: 82'F, Wind: WNW 15mph, Weather: Clear In Friday's non-league game, the Campolindo Cougars (Moraga, CA) football team smashed the host Hayward Farmers (Hayward, CA), by a score of 35-0. The Cougars (1-0) will now prepare for their game against St. Ignatius (San Francisco, CA). The Wildcats come into the non-league game with a 0-0 record. The Farmers now sport a 0-1 record. They take the field next when they travel to Mt. Diablo for a non-league game on Friday, September 11. vs. St. Ignatius Wildcats Date: Friday, September 4, 2015 Game Time: 4:30PM Game weather: Temperature: 72'F, Wind: SSE 6.1mph, Weather: Partly Cloudy The crowd at Friday's non-league contest between the Campolindo Cougars (Moraga, CA) and the visiting St. Ignatius Wildcats (San Francisco, CA), observed Campolindo's football squad edge St. Ignatius by a tally of 18-13. The Cougars now possess a 2-0 record. They play next when they host Deer Valley for a non-league contest on Friday, September 11. Campolindo will play a Wolverines squad coming off a 28-6 non-league loss to Granada (Livermore, CA). The Wolverines record now stands at 0-1. Coming up next, the Wildcats play the Marin Catholic Wildcats (Kentfield, CA) in a non-league contest, on Saturday, September 12. St. Ignatius will attempt to advance on its 0-1 season record. vs. Deer Valley Wolverines Date: Friday, September 11, 2015 Game Time: 4:30PM Game weather: Temperature: 97'F, Wind: WSW 10mph, Weather: Clear In Friday's non-league game, the Campolindo Cougars (Moraga, CA) football team knocked off the visiting Deer Valley Wolverines (Antioch, CA), by a final score of 39-28. The Cougars (3-0) will now prepare for their game against Napa (Napa, CA). The Indians come into the non-league game with a 3-0 record. The Wolverines now hold a 0-2 record. They take the field next when they host Pitman for a non-league game on Friday, September 18. Deer Valley will battle a Pride team coming off a 26-13 non-league win over Lincoln (Stockton, CA). The Pride record now stands at 1-1. @ Napa Indians Date: Friday, September 18, 2015 Game Time: 5:15PM Game weather: Temperature: 78'F, Wind: SSW 15.0mph, Weather: Clear The Napa Indians (Napa, CA) football nudged the visiting Campolindo Cougars (Moraga, CA), 18-14 in Friday's non-league bout. In their next game, the Indians face the Vanden Vikings (Fairfield, CA) in a non-league bout, on Friday, October 2. Napa will attempt to move on its 1-0 season record. The Cougars (3-1) will now prepare for their bout against Dublin (Dublin, CA). The Gaels enter the non-league bout with a 2-1 record. In their last bout, Dublin was nudged by Newark Memorial (Newark, CA), 21-0, in a non-league bout. vs. Dublin Gaels Date: Friday, September 25, 2015 Game Time: 4:30PM Game weather: Temperature: 83'F, Wind: WNW 1mph, Weather: Clear Campolindo Cougars (Moraga, CA) fans left the game content Friday as they saw their football team gain a win over the visiting Dublin Gaels (Dublin, CA), 42-12 in a non-league test. With the triumph, Campolindo improves its record to 4-1 on the campaign. The Cougars travel to Dougherty Valley (San Ramon, CA) to confront the Wildcats in a non-league test on Friday, October 2. The Wildcats come into the test with a record of 2-1. Dougherty Valley tied 20-20 in their recent non-league test against Las Lomas (Walnut Creek, CA). With the loss, Dublin drops to 2-2 on the campaign. The Gaels host Acalanes (Lafayette, CA) to confront the Dons in a non-league test on Friday, October 9. The Dons come into the test with a record of 3-1. Category:Campolindo Cougars football